SWTOR: Life of a Trooper
by USMilitary1941
Summary: Chiss Trooper Theddet (the ebon hawk server in case any of you were wondering lol) x Elara Dorne. This will be on hiatus since my flash drive got lost and I prob won't continue till I get a new computer. Again sorry for no updates. Also contains Spoilers and characters from other classes, such as JK, Smug, JC, SW, SI, and possible Agent or BH. Thanks for understanding!
1. Chapter 1

_**Male Chiss Trooper. Did this as part of an assignment for my Sci-Fi class, and so I decided that I wanted to continue with this. Also I was a little rushed and tired trying to do this so i'm sorry if you're bothered by improper grammar and I will try to make it up next time. I also have a Mass Effect story that I am currently working on if you want to check that out as well. Other than just sit back and enjoy. Leave comments on how you think I did. :)**_

* * *

The Chiss are known for being experts in espionage and sabotage for those who know who they are. Blue-skinned and near human, Chiss reside on their home planet of Csilla in the Unknown Regions of space which is widely unexplored, except for the Star Forge that the redeemed Jedi Revan destroyed hundreds of years ago. With the galaxy in chaos and the Empire and Republic doing whatever they can to gain in an edge in the war. That being said most Chiss were recruited by the Sith Empire to become secret agents. That being said most Chiss became part of the Empire but those few that saw past the Empire and joined the Republic. Those who chose to join the Republic did so without question and were usually outcast by their own people. Most who joined the Republic went on to become spies like their Imperial/Sith counterparts. Though there were a select few who volunteered for The Republic Military, one in particular, Theddet, excelled at the academy and graduating top of his in Search and Rescue to demolition. Regarded by his peers and instructors alike, Theddet was the most gifted soldier they had seen in years. Upon graduation, he was given a promotion and a new assignment. He was to be stationed on Alderaan, which was perfect for the talents of his caliber. Alderaan was in the middle of a civil war after the death of the true king. Some houses were supplied by the Empire which included House Thul, and others were being backed by the Republic such as House Organa. That being said Theddet boarded a starship towards the war-torn planet to arrive at his first assignment.

Upon Theddet landing on Alderaan he thought it best to meet his new CO, Captain Jegor. "Captain, Sergeant Theddet reporting for duty sir!" Theddet shouted as he snapped to attention rendering a salute to the grizzly looking Captain.

The Captain returned the salute as they both dropped the salutes. "At ease, Sergeant" Captain Jigor stated as he motioned to another soldier he was talking to leave for the time being, he also had a manila looking folder in his hand "I've been reviewing your record, and I have to say that I am extremely impressed with your work at the academy. Your instructors seem to have high praise for you and tried to get you stationed here. With your exemplary record at the academy I am pleased to say that you are the new recon sergeant of the 1st Infantry Battalion. Congratulations, Sergeant." The Captain said saluting the Chiss.

"Thank you, sir. I'm honored and I won't let you down." Theddet said returning the salute.

"Dismissed Sergeant."

"Aye sir." Theddet turned back around and headed over to the makeshift barracks in the middle of the courtyard. Walking in the barracks he saw most of the other troops sitting around their beds playing cards or drinking.

"Well, looky here seems we got an alien as our new sergeant." A voice came from over the other side of the barracks. Most paid no mind to him but to those who did, they gave him a nod of respect. One of them came up to him.

"How's it going Sergeant? Name's Corporal Terek Fengris by the way everyone calls me Tery. Don't mind the other guys; they don't care too much to newcomers, even those with a higher rank." The corporal said offering the Sergeant a drink "Want a drink?"

"No I'm good, Corporal." Theddet said finding an unclaimed bunk and began unpacking.

"We don't get many Chiss here; we're usually the ones fighting them." Tery said with a chuckle

"Yeah well, most people don't think to highly of me to begin with anyway due to my background. I never thought to highly of the Empire, most of my friends went on to become Imperial Intelligence. I thought the Republic had a better opportunity of soldiering, beside the Empire doesn't act to kindly to aliens."

"I understand, don't worry about the heckling you get for being here. You are part of an elite unit in the Republic military, we're lucky to have you." The Corporal said saluting and walking away. There hasn't been that much activity so far but there have been a few firefights here and there, nothing too big.

"All attention on deck!" A voice boomed from the door to the barracks, with that everyone snapped to their feet at attention and waited for their CO to walk through the door.

"As you were. Gentlemen, we're going to be moving out in a bit. We got reports of an Imperial Garrison that's on the move towards The Juran Mountains. Our objective is to hit them where it hurts. Sound good?"

"_Yes sir!"_ the battalion of soldiers shouted.

"Good, get your gear ready we're moving out in five." The battalion gathered their equipment and doubled and triple checked their gear to make sure everything was in order. With everyone locked and ready to go they moved out and headed towards the Juran Mountains. After about a two hour hike, they found a suitable spot to ambush the incoming Imperial Garrison.

"Scouts say that the Imps should be passing through any minute. Everyone check each other and make sure we're ready." The Captain said quietly trying not to alert anyone that could possibly be in the area. After a few minutes of checking everyone's gear the troopers heard boot steps in the distance. "Alright, on my go." The captain looked over at Theddet and nodded to make sure the new sergeant was ready. He was never more ready than anything before in his life. What felt like hours only took seconds for the Captain to move out from behind the tree and opened fire on the unsuspecting Imperials. Multiple troops dropped within seconds from both sides.

"Let's move!" Theddet shouted as he sprinted off the ledge jumping onto an Imperial and putting plasma rounds into him. He motioned for the troops to follow him which they did as they would follow any of their leaders into the gates of Hell. Suddenly the comm channel began to open up with something no one thought would happen. The Captain seemed to have been cut down by Sith who have entered the battle with the Imperials. There was no time to mourn the death of the Captain.

"All troops rally on me and push forward!" Theddet shouted over the radio. There was someone that needed to rise up and lead these troops. Theddet seemed to be only one able to do that. The troops seemed to be inspired by the young sergeant as most of them seemed to jumped out of cover and charge toward the Imperials and Sith that were still alive. Theddet killed four Imperials before he ran out of ammo for his blaster and started to use the butt end of his rifle and killed a few sith before one shocked lightening at him sending him flying and knocking him unconscious. He woke up to two Sith dragging him all the mean while watching others being cut down by the Sith and Imperial troops.

He was brought up to a tall Sith who was ready to execute him until a voice spoke out. "We will give you one chance to surrender and tell us your Republic Troops are that are waiting in ambush."

"Got to Hell" Theddet said grunting as he saw that his life was flashing before his eyes. Just then he looked up and saw the Sith get speared though the chest with what seemed to be a blue lightsaber. It seemed that this Jedi had joined the battle, he nodded at her and got up. Someone tossed him a rifle and they began to push the assault back against the Empire. They now had the advantage, Theddet charged towards one of sith but others seemingly jumped him and were able to throw Theddet off his course. He managed to get up and single-handedly take down all three of the Sith with their corpses around him. He now realized the battle was over with the Imps in full retreat. They returned back to House Organa with applause. When they left for the battle there were about 40 troops, they returned with 10 troops. Many of the troopers seemed to be distraught about what had happened when they had returned.

Hours passed after the battle and those who had stayed alive were either sleeping or going out on the town and partying. Theddet seemed to be going over what had happened in the battle with the Captain getting killed and all. He swore he saw that Jedi before but he wasn't sure where. He was congratulated by some of the citizens for his work in defeating an Imperial Garrison and the rumors were going around with him taking down three Sith at once. He took the congratulations but thought nothing of it as he only remembered those who had perished during the battle.

"Sir you have a holocall." A runner said entering the room and breaking his thought process.

"Alright thank you, I'll be right there." Theddet said saluting and following the runner to transmitter which stood a tall built figure.

"Sir, you wanted to speak to me." Theddet said entering the room

"Yes, I did. I'm General Kahn Monter from the Republic Expeditionary Force. I've been reviewing the reports of the battle and it says you took on three Sith with your bare hands. Is that true Sergeant?"

"Yes sir." Theddet said trying to keep his phrases short

"I have to say I'm impressed with your record." The general said "I also see that you took command after your Captain was killed."

"Yes, sir I did. Someone needed to rally the troops and so I decided to take inititive."

"Well, you did good job. So I am hereby promoting you to the rank of Staff Sergeant and giving you a new station, Ord Mantell. When you arrive you will report to Commander Tavus of Havoc Squad. Congratulations, Sergeant you have been moved to the most elite unit of Special Forces in the entire Republic Military."

"Thank you, sir. It's an honor." Theddet said saluting

"You've earned it, dismissed." The holocall cut off and Theddet walked over to the room and over to the barracks to collect his gear.

"Hey, Sarge you leavin' us already?" Tery was one of the few survivors of their battle.

"Yeah, I've got a new assignment, Havoc Squad on Ord Mantell."

"Congratulations, Sarge and good luck on Ord Mantell. Word is the separatist movement is gaining an edge but we'll push them back. Just keep your head down and you'll be fine."

"Thanks, Tery and it's been a pleasure serving with you." Theddet said saluting the Corporal.

"The pleasure's been mine sir. Think you better get going if you're catching the next flight out."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Take care of yourself here."

"Will do, Sarge." Tery said and with that the blue-skinned Chiss was on his way towards Ord Mantell to report to his new unit.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alright so this took me a little bit when I was tired so I dont exactly know how this turned out haha so yeah. At least I finally got this one up so here you go. Enjoy! :D**_

* * *

"Sergeant Theddet, we got a holocall for you on the bridge." The pilot said over the comm, Theddet waked up out of whatever state he was in and strolled up on to the bridge.

"You rang?" Theddet said as he poked his head in the room

"Yes, we got a Commander Harron Tavus for you." The pilot said "I'll put him through."

"Sergeant Theddet, how are you enjoying the flight?" Tavus said

"Ehh I can't complain sir." Theddet said shrugging

"Good, good now when you land you going to meet up with Lieutenant Bex Kolos, we call him gearbox. He's going to take you to Fort Garnik. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, any questions?" Tavus asked

"Just one sir, what exactly is Havoc Squad doing on a backwater planet like Ord Mantell?"

"We'll discuss that in more detail when you get here. Basically there has been a civil war outbreak and the Separatist seemingly gain ground wherever they walk. I'll discuss the full report with you in detail when you get here, not exactly should be discussed over an open comm channel."

"Roger that sir. Anything else?" Theddet asked

"Yeah, just one; the Seps are well-supplied so do not underestimate them. Also keep your head down."

"Roger that sir." Theddet said saluting and then the comm cutting off.

"Havoc Squad, huh?" The pilot said "Someone's moving up in the world."

"You just focus on doing your job while I'll focus on mine." Theddet said walking out of the bridge. The shuttle landed about 20 minutes later and he looked out at the landscape and could see it was devastated, he could not see a single tree standing for miles. When the shuttle docked he grabbed his belonging and headed over toward one of the walkers that was supposed to take him to Fort Garnik but this "gearbox" was nowhere in sight. Theddet shrugged it off and walked onto the walker where coincidently that's where he was.

"Sergeant Theddet? You must be the new recruit Tavus was talking about. Name's Lieutenant Kolos but you just can call me Gearbox." Gearbox said greeting the new recruit.

"Roger that sir." Theddet said tensing up

"Relax kid; I'm not big on the military ordeals, no need to call me that 'sir' shit. I could honestly care less." Gearbox said giving Theddet some ease.

"Alright, thank you. So what's the op?" Theddet said relaxing against the wall of the walker

"Well, I'm sure you know that-"just then a rocket blasted one of the legs of the walker "Shit, what's going on up there!" Gearbox shouted as everyone was getting knocked around from the impact.

"Mortars sir!" the pilot said "If we don't take out those mortars we'll be sitting ducks!"

"Well, rookie looks like you got your first assignment in Havoc Squad. Take out those mortars and rendezvous with the rest of Havoc Squad at Fort Garnik." Gearbox said

"Thank you, sir. What about you, are you going to be okay?" Theddet said getting up from his seat.

"We got mortars incoming! Brace for impact!" As the driver said that a rocket blasted through the window and killed the pilot and co-pilot of the walker.

"I'll try and get this piece of shit back in working shape. Don't worry about me, just keep your head down and take out those mortars." Gearbox said walking over to the opening and seeing the firefight below.

"I hope the seps brought plenty of bodybags." Theddet said walking out of the back of the walker.

"Good luck kid." Gearbox said as the back of the walker closed shut. With that Theddet was on his own, reaching behind to grab his rifle, he found a rock that was acting as a piece of cover and made sure there were no separatists around. He cocked and un-cocked his rifle and checked his ammo, he was good on ammo. He found some pinned down soldiers near a broken down barricade who apparently tried to call in air support but the seps had communications blocking the signal from going out. Figure Theddet could use the extra target practice so with that he darted and weaved around enemies popping out from cover to get a good shot but not staying up too long for them to get a good shot at him. Within a matter of minutes he had the charges set on both the comm disruptor and mortar emplacement and with one stroke of the finger they blew sky high. The sergeant in charge thanked him and out of the blue a ship took off from the nearest hanger with someone apparently shooting it and wanting it back. Theddet shrugged it off and continued on to Fort Garnik dodging snipers in the process that were picking off civilians fleeing the near towns. After about 20 minutes of sneaking around the separatist snipers Theddet finally made it to Fort Garnik. He arrived at Fort Garnik to see the remains of what to be a city but was rundown with buildings with huge holes in them from blaster fire.

"Hey, you over there," a voice said as Theddet entered the fort "You the new Havoc Squad Sergeant?"

"Yeah, Staff Sergeant Theddet. And who might you be?" Theddet asked

"Sergeant Jaynes, you been here long?" Jaynes said getting to know the new promising Chiss.

"Other than having my walker blown to shit and almost getting ambushed by the separatists no I haven't been here long." Theddet said dryly "How about you?"

"Well I've been stationed on this backwater planet for three years now and I swear it sucks." Jaynes said as there were sounds of explosions in the background "But I wouldn't have it any other way. Hey, when you get a chance you might wanna see Lieutenant Foris near the HQ."

"Why?" Theddet asked shrugging

"He'll teach you a few things to keep you alive out there. Pay him a visit; trust me it'll be worth it." Jaynes said

"Alright, will do Sergeant, thank you." Theddet said giving Jaynes a salute

"My pleasure, good luck on your future endeavors." Jaynes dropping the salute and leaving Theddet to his own demise on this blasted planet. Theddet wandered around the fort for a bit and saw what looked like a military outpost is supposed to with him seeing platoons marching by singing cadences, others doing PT, and some civilians who seemed to be trying to escape the war. He walked into the cantina with a little time to kill and saw most of the Republic soldiers having a good time in a back room. Deciding not wanting to get involved Theddet walked over to the bar ordering a drink.

"What, you don't want to hang out with those Republic soldiers?" a voice said coming a few stools down

"No besides I don't think they would want me there with me being a Chiss and all. I've gotten shit almost everywhere I went with this uniform on."

"Could be worse, name's Corso Riggs by the way."

"Staff Sergeant Theddet of Havoc Squad and yeah don't remind I've learned that the hard way." Theddet said reaching over to give his new friend a handshake.

"Yeah, so have I, a friend of mine just had her ship stolen by some punk who was collaborating with the separatists." Corso said taking another sip of his drink

"Well, I hope your friend gets it back and makes the bastard pay." Theddet said

"Yeah so do I." Corso said

"Hey, Corso pack it up we're leaving." A voice said from the entrance of the cantina

"On it Captain." Corso said taking one last drink before heading off to the spaceport. "Oh and nice meeting you Sergeant."

"Nice meeting you too Corso." Theddet said giving him a handshake probably not ever seeing him again "Good luck with getting your friends ship back.

"Thanks". Was all Corso said before he was gone

"Time to meet the rest of Havoc Squad then, no time like the present." Theddet said tossing a few credits on the counter and heading toward HQ to learn of his new assignment.


End file.
